


Love Tentsions in The Air

by Gamer_Reader



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Romance, Sadism, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Reader/pseuds/Gamer_Reader
Summary: My own, better version of what in our opinion should’ve been like in chapter 6 the bar scene with some of the gang.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound), Serafine Dupont/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some NSFW, Fluff and Angst

Samantha, Kamilah, Adrian and Serafine head to the vampire bar, which is already busy with patrons.

The newborn vampire flashes her fangs to the bouncer at the door, a one way ticket pass, and the bouncer lets her and the others in.

Music booms from speakers as people dance and grind together on the dance floor, and a large circular bar sits in the middle of the room.

Vampires feed sensually off each other as others in skimpy outfits dance up on neon platforms.

“How is Lily not here right now? She would lose her mind!” Samantha yells out through the loud music with an excited smile on her face

A smirk spreads on Kamilah’s face, “It certainly commits to its aesthetics, doesn’t it?”

“Well, mes amies, the night is young! Where shall we begin?” Serafine asks, feeling all giddy, excited to be spending time together. 

Samantha eyes glancing at the bar area and the dance floor, for a moment her thoughts wanting to do both, so… “Let’s go to the dance floor and get our dance on!” She pumps up her fists in the air in excitement almost like a child..

Kamilah’s eyebrows slightly raises up, “Must we?” The Egyptian vampire asks, her eyes open a bit wider, her expression not seemingly excited nor amused.

“No pouting, Kamilah. Come, it’s a celebration!” Serafine teasingly responds to Kamilah, pulling her to the dance floor..

Samantha takes a hold of Adrian’s, “That means you too, Adrian.” Dragging him over as well. Once they get on an empty spot of the dance floor, she let the music take over her, throwing her hands. ”Whooooo!” She yells out in a celebratory scream.

“Yes, Samantha! Let Loose!” Serafine nods approvingly as she dances to the music as well near to the newborn vampire.

The other 2 start to dance around them, gradually letting themselves go and releasing the tension of the past few weeks.

“Am I… Doing this right?” Adrian asks awkwardly, barely moving, a little off sync.

Kamilah glances around the crowd, observing before responding, “Judging by this crowd, it seems you need to have more of a jerky hip move thing happening.”

“Just  _ relax _ . Let your body go with the flow!” Samantha, trying to advise and cheer up the two. Encouraging them to let them be themselves with the music.

Adrian settles into a cautious two-step, while Kamilah moves with more confidence. She closes her eyes as her hips sway to the beat in an almost hypnotizing motion.

Serafine eyes on the two older vampires, smiles in approval, “C’est parfait. See? It’s quite simple.”

The mix of vampires and humans around them are working up a sweat, the air heavy with seduction and hunger.

“Mmm...” Samantha dances a little closer to Kamilah with a grin, when she runs her hand across the Egyptian Vampire’s shoulder, Kamilah opens her eyes, “Looks like someone’s getting pretty into it.” The Bloodkeeper states as she dances a little slower in front of the Senior Vampire.

Kamilah gives a wolfish grin, “Something about this music, the repetitiveness of it, it’s somewhat addicting.” She acknowledges, notices Samantha is watching, looking hypnotized as the Egyptian Vampire sways her hips in time to the music, her body lithe and fluid.

The Newborn Vampire gets a little closer to her, her tongue slips out a little between her lips, the Senior Vampire takes her by the hips, their bodies brushing together. Their faces leans a bit closer to each other, Kamilah’s eyes half closed, her brown eyes darken, “It’s been a while since I've danced like this freely. I must admit, I sort of missed the feeling.”

“You should absolutely do it more often. Especially if I can join you.” Samantha flirtedly responds, beaming at the Egyptian Vampire, her eyes showing glints of content. She snakes a hand up behind the back of Kamilah’s neck.

Kamilah grins as she gently places her hands on Samantha’s hips while they dance close together, letting the music pulse around them. Their eyes stare deeply, their foreheads and noses brushing against each other’s skin.

After a while Samantha begin to work up a sweat. She stumble away from the dance floor laughing, “Okay, can we do something that involves a little less cardio please? I need a break.” 

Serafine stops dancing where she is, “What shall we do next then?”

Samantha smiles and then her attention goes on the bar, “Drinks! Drinks! Drinks!” Pumping her fist up.

“A woman after my own heart.” Kamilah gives a half formed smile.

They all head to the circular bar, which glows with neon trimming. Samantha peers at the drinks menu that’s hanging above, she inhales, impressed sounding, “Whoa, a whole menu of blood cocktails!” She exclaims, her mouth gapes open.

Adrian nods in agreement, “The benefits of having a bar run by vampires, I suppose. What’ll you have?” He asks the newborn vampire.

The Bloodkeeper Vampire gives a smirk, her eyes reading down the list till one got her in interest, “I’ll have the Tropical Bloody Sunrise.” Then she adds, asking the bartender, in an almost begging kind of tone, “Please oh please come with one of those tiny umbrellas...”

Then her drink comes with a large chunk of pineapple on the rim, as well as cherries and a tiny umbrella. “Yesss!” Samantha proclaims in happiness as she twirls the umbrella in her fingers a couple of times, then spins around and tuck it into Kamilah’s hair behind her ear who is right by her.

Kamilah mouth opens, her eyes showing confusion, “And what the hell am I supposed to do with this?” She asks, wondering why Samantha would put a little drink accessory. 

Samantha’s shoulders shrugs, “I don’t know, but you look pretty.” Giving a smile, eyeing her in amazement, beaming at her. Then she strokes a couple strands of her brown hair, putting it over her ear.

Kamilah gapes her mouth open for a moment, then seals her lips resolutely and leaves the umbrella where it is. A slight blush appears across her cheeks.

The Bloodkeeper Vampire turns, then takes a sip and tastes the fruit mixed with rum, as well as the unmistakable taste of blood, “Mmm. Yeah, I’m calling it, vampire bars are superior to human bars.”

The Caucasian vampire gives an agreeable smirk, “So you’ve become comfortable with having to drink blood, then?” He asks, sounding proud of the newborn. 

“It’s an acquired taste. And I’ve acquired it.” Samantha gives a humorous grin, tilting her head side to side, enjoying the taste as she drinks more of it, then ordering several more. 

As everyone enjoys drinking, Serafine nudges Samantha, the newborn vampire looks around and spots an empty pool table in the back. She gestures the others to follow her. Giggling as she stands in front of it, “I haven’t played pool in forever! I’m probably rusty by now.”

The French Vampire cocks her head, “Don’t worry, mon amie. I will, as you Americans say, ‘carry the team.’ Care to join my side, Dear Sammie?”

“Hell yeah, let’s take these losers out!” Samantha yells out as she goes to Serafine, teaming up with her.

Adrian opens his mouth, “Hey, who’re you calling a loser?” He asks, almost mockingly.

The Bloodkeeper points at him, “You. Because you’re going to lose.” She responds, after she glances at Kamilah with a half grin.

“I never lose.” Kamilah responds, giving a smile, sounding so confident as she sets up the balls. 

Samantha selects her pool cue. Then notices Serafine who’s giving a wink. “I’ll admit, I wanted to pair with you because we’re sure to win with our  _ special  _ advantage.” Smirking, tilting her head to the side, then eyes at the set.

The Bloodkeeper slightly opens her mouth, her eyes eyebrows raises, “What do you mean?” She asks, a little confused.

The French gives a smirk, taping her temple, “Our psychic powers. I bet we can use them against these two.” Then her eyes almost like they’re gesturing at Adrian and Kamilah. 

Samantha nods with a grin, “I like the way you think. Let’s do it.”

The game starts off strong with Kamilah sinking two balls before it’s Serafine’s turn. She looks up to Samantha, then she feels like her voice is gently whispering in her mind, a soft tickle only Samantha can hear. Her words playing into her mind **_“I’m going to knock the 3 into the 4 to set it up for you. Just hit the 4 ball into the corner pocket”_** As Serafine lines up the shot, pretending to be disappointed that she didn’t sink a ball and gives a knowing smile. 

Kamilah who are just across the table with playful smile on her lips is quickly heckling at Serafine “Hmmm, I see someone was talking a big game without being able to back it up. 

“Not so fast Sayeed! You watch out.” Serafine exclaim flashing smile at Kamilah. As Adrian took his turn who didn’t do that much in the game and shakes his head on his way to his seat. 

Samantha approaches the pool table Serafine’s words echoed in her mind ( **_Okay Serafine set up the shot for me, so I just have to…. Hit the …4 ball into the corner pocket._ ** ) She set up perfectly aiming to hit the 4 ball into the corner pocket. It sinks in cleanly and can’t contain herself with excitement as she’s screaming out loud “Yes! Thanks, Serafine!” 

Serafine proudly approaches, offers her appreciation, “That was perfect,Sammie .” 

As Kamilah’s eyes narrow as she glances between the Samantha and Serafine suspicious looks on her face and remarks, “You two are cheating, aren’t you?” 

Serafine innocently replies Kamilah “What? Us? What are you talking about my darling? No way!” Almost sounding like a bluff.

Adrian smiling with unsurprised look, pokes fun at Serafine “With you involved? Like I’d believe that for a second. “

Kamilah nods in agreement with Adrian and give you both a mocking smile, adds in “You two really think you can hustle me? I’m 2000 years old. I know every trick in the books. 

Serafine cleverly replies, “Then we’ll just have to invent some new ones. 

And the four of them shared a laugh together as they all continue to play, Samantha glance to her side, finding Serafine leans against the wall beside her, “Hmmm, I'm not sure I’ve gotten the chance to say this yet, Samantha but I’m very glad to see you again. Although I’ll admit I was surprised to find you Turned.” The French Vampire confesses calmly.

A little sad thinking about what had happened that leads to Samantha’s turning.. She explains sadly, “Yeah…it was a whole… thing.” Almost all of her voice sounds like it’s breaking.

Serafine stops Samantha from explaining further, gently touches her hand, squeezes it slightly and speaks, “ Sammie no need to explain. I’m just happy you are safe and whole.” As she takes your hand in hers and you share a smile between you. 

The Bloodkeeper realizes that for the first time in a long while feeling safe, and it’s exhilarating. Suddenly feeling mesmerize Serafine’s presence with the enchanting ambiance in her surrounding and forgot that two pairs of eyes are observing and well aware of what’s going on in front of their very own eyes. The urge to kiss Serafine, so Samantha leans forward and catch Serafine’s mouth with hers. She hums happily and kisses back. The feeling of her lips are soft and taste vaguely like cherry. Serafine’s utters her name “Samantha” as she kisses her deeper, and simply enjoy the moment as the music washes over her, the neon lights playing over their bodies.

For the moment their minds connect, and Samantha can feel the kiss both ways, a cyclone of sensation that carries her away. But abruptly the sound of a cough breaks them apart and turning to see Kamilah watching Samantha with deadly look evident in her eyes, but quickly drifted away and shifted in an amused smile,“The game?” 

The Newborn Vampire lifts her head and looks at directly into Kamilah’s eyes, but her beautiful brown eyes were hard to read, and the realization hits, unsure Samantha might be in trouble later and mumbles “ Oh yeah, right. I forgot we were in the middle of kicking your butts.” Guilt clear in her tone.

The Egyptian Vampire shoots her an eloquent smile, eyebrows furrows as she crosses her arms across her chest. 

As the tension is slightly up in the air Adrian clears his throat to ease the awkwardness, “we are still in a game, aren’t we?” 

Serafine mischievously rolls her eyes at Kamilah, glancing at you playfully, “Let’s finish them Samantha.” 

After a very close game Samantha and Serafine end up victorious! They cheer as Samantha runs around the table, lifting her cue above her head. “Pool champions! Pool champions!” Her friends looking at each other shared an amused look, but hearing Kamilah reminding her, “I’d say don’t let it go to your head.” but stops herself when she realize it was indeed too late and adds, “ but I think it already has.”

Everyone went back at the bar take some few shots and chats a little bit and when Adrian checks his watch and sighs. “As much fun as this is, we should get going. Dawn’s coming.” He turns to Samantha and asks “So, do you need one of us to walk you back home, Samantha? “

“Well, since you are offering.” The Bloodkeeper holds Kamilah’s hand and tells them that Kamilah will walk with her back home. 

Serafine steps forward giving everyone a hug, then winks at Samantha and offers some parting words. “Sammie, I hope I didn’t give you much trouble tonight.” Then shoots Kamilah a naughty smile and continues “ahh Kamilah, my amie … be nice with Samantha!” 

Kamilah gives Serafine a sharp look, replies calmly, “As you wish my dear friend”. 

Kamilah and Samantha both head outside, holding each other’s hands, as they reach outside Samantha take in a deep breath of fresh air once and the two share words with each other as you walk together. “I didn’t realize how much I missed air that doesn’t smell like smoke.” 

Kamilah gently squeeze her hand in agreement and offers some words as she speaks her voice is so soft like a beautiful melody in the Newborn’s ears as she intently listens to her as leaning to rest her head onto Kamilah’s shoulder and slides one arm into her waist as Kamilah wraps the Vampire Pup closer tightly in her arms as they continue walking. 

While walking Kamilah speaks, “Thankfully the restoration efforts have been going quicker than expected. We have Rheya to thank for that.” 

Samantha nods at Kamilah and seriously expresses some words. “It’s amazing. I admit I had my doubts but seeing this …. I really think things will finally return to normal.” Then turns to find Kamilah smiling at you, a blush spreads across her cheeks and asks her “What?” 

Kamilah staring you lovingly opens her mouth “Nothing. You’re just most beautiful when you’re hopeful.” 

Samantha playfully, slightly shoving Kamilah away, “Don’t be sappy, you are making me cry”. Then she feels Kamilah reaches her hand and pulled her closer for a tight embrace and kiss her forehead as she giggles. 

The two of them stop outside your apartment complex. You meet Kamilah’s dark eyes, her gaze searing. She moves closer as she leans toward each other, her lips brushing teasingly as she tucks her hair back. 

As the Bloodkeeper Vampire surges forward, Kamilah wraps her arms around her as their mouths met, hot and eager. She parts Samantha’s lips with her tongue, the kiss sending a spiral of heat, making Samantha giddy. Kamilah presses her lips to her throat, kissing down to her racing pulse before nipping at it. 

Samantha’s feeling intoxicated with Kamilah’s lips devours her neck, grabbing her sensible body possessively, the Newborn can’t help but feels the sensation that only one person comes to mind, her gorgeous vampire lover Kamilah Sayeed. 

As Kamilah devours Samantha, the Bloodkeeper holds Kamilah closer with her arms, wanting, needing more and doesn’t want to let go of that feeling of sensation burning inside her. Suddenly, you hear Kamilah whispers words into her ears. “Tell me, my sweet darling… Who do you think is the best kisser between Serafine and I?” 

Then feeling cold and Samantha murmuring, but can’t find the right words to say, Kamilah stops kissing her, looks at her dangerously with burning red eyes.

Feeling awful as the event slowly occurs back into your mind and you realized what have happened in the bar. You utters words only yourself can hear.  _ Damn you! Kamilah Sayeed you just an expert on not showing your true emotion _ . 

Now, knowing very well the way Kamilah stares at you and the words you just heard, you are not having a doubt you’re in trouble. Samantha flashes a dimpled smile at Kamilah wishing her charm will work and lovingly offers an explanation “ ummm Kamilah are you…?” Her hand reaches out.

Kamilah snaps, shoots her hand to grab Samantha’s wrists, quickly with authoritative tone clearly in her voice. “Shut up! You were a bad girl tonight. Let’s get inside your apartment,  _ now.  _ That’s an order!” Merely dragging Samantha who has a shocked face and also having an anticipation in her mind as she’s trying to keep up with Kamilah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge Warning based off from tags Rated M NSFW

They went inside, finding Samantha’s room, Kamilah grabs her by the shoulders and push her back to the closest wall just near the bed, causing a small grunt from the Bloodkeeper. “You think I didn’t notice of what you did?” Uses one of her hands to ghost over neck, then her index and thumb go up to grab Samantha’s chin, making her look directly at her. 

“Kamilah…. It’s not...” Samantha tries to respond, her breathing sounding like she’s trying to, making her responds into stutters.

The Bloodqueen tilts her head to the side, “Oh? It’s not what?``she asks, almost mockingly, still have her pinned, almost caging her with her body. 

“It’s not what it looked… I was just…. In the moment with Serafine. I guess my vampire senses” Samantha’s eyes narrow downward in guilt, “I’m...I’m sorry…. I know I’m in trouble...” 

Kamilah pulls Samantha’s chin a bit closer, their faces just inches, noses brushing against each other, giving her a peck on her lips, “Yes, you are. Now, you will do as I say.” As she slowly, but roughly drag her to the bed, push her to the mattress. Standing on the foot of the bed, Kamilah slowly takes off her jacket. 

Samantha’s eyes upward at the figure in front of her, her tongue slipping out between her lips, licking them. 

When the Egyptian Vampire Queen hovers on top of the Bloodkeeper vampire, hands plants in the mattress with Samantha’s head between like a predator on its prey. Kamilah attacks her neck with hot kisses and small bites as she goes down to her chest. Then rips off the top of her outfit, making Samantha give out a small exhale sound. 

As Samantha tries to reach out for her, wanting to take off her white shirt, but Kamilah takes a hold of her wrists, pinning her hard above her head. Her eyes looking more serious, “Nuh, uh uh. I didn’t let you yet. You have to be patient.” Then sensually, torturously, moving her fingers down to her stomach, going underneath her shorts, penetrating inside between her legs, moving under her underwear, which causes the Bloodkeeper to moves her hips upward, arching against the Senior Vampire. 

With one hand Kamilah grabs Samantha’s one leg planting little kisses and licking her toes as she tells her “If you want your reward you have to be a good girl.” Then sensually moving her other hand away, out of the fabric, a whimper escapes Samantha’s lips as she grits her teeth, as anticipation grows inside her body, a loud sound of begging for Kamilah’s touches. 

Until Samantha can no longer resist and words of eagerness comes out from her mouth.While breathing hard she tells Kamilah. “ Damn Kamilah stop teasing me! Please I need you now!” 

“Say what again my little darling? ” asks Kamilah. “ You need me now? Well not so fast my love” as she walks out away from you. 

Now Kamilah stands back at the foot of the bed to take a hold of something from Samantha’s. The Newborn lifts her head up with her eyebrows slightly raised, mouth hangs open, realizing what it is, a leather belt. Kamilah expression changes, a wolfish grin forms on her lips, “Turn around and go on all fours.” Her voice so commanding, Samantha knowing what she’s planning to do.

Obeying, the Newborn Vampire turns around on her tummy, then draws her body up, planting her palms and knees on the mattress as she faces the same direction as Kamilah holds her breath slowly. 

The Senior Vampire gives a hum of approval on the sight of her, one hand grips onto the belt and her free hand’s fingers soothe over the Bloodkeeper’s back, down to the waistband of her shorts. Sliding them down, the piece of clothing pool around her knees on the mattress. She slowly moves the belt, touching on her backside, “This what happens, when you defy me.” bringing it back, then in a quick swing, hitting the leather strap to her skin with a loud slap. 

A loud yelp let out of Samantha’s lips after the hit when she didn’t know she was holding onto, “How could I not…?” She turns her head, looking over her shoulder, giving a half formed grin.

With no words of response from Kamilah, she instead give a short hum as she continues to give her punishment on the Vampire pup, the skin on her rear side turns red, the more lashes receiving, the more yelps and grunting noises that Samantha blurts out. 

Kamilah is not done yet as she hit her lover again, harder than the previous ones. After several hitting Kamilah grabs Samantha’s wavy, brown hair pulling it a little harder that causes Samantha to sigh in pain, arching her back against Kamilah. The older vampire expresses a pleasing sound as she sees her lover in pain, starts nibbling the newly vampire’s ear and whispers words. “ No one messing up with me around. You’re mine! I am your Queen.” Her voice sounding so dominant and authoritative.

Samantha’s eyes narrow back,“Y-Yesss… You are my Queen. I am yours...you’re the only one.” Samantha respond, breathing heavily while her mouth still hangs open, eyes partially closed. 

“Good Girl.” Giving the back of her neck a kiss, then sucking on the skin as she slowly rubs her body against her, Samantha lets out a small moans and gasps from her touch, bucking her hips back against Kamilah’s.

As she’s just turning her head to look back, the Egyptian Vampire takes a hold of her waist to flip her on her back, now facing straight up, straddling her hips, “Now tell me.” She traces her fingers from her cheek, sliding it to her neck and down to the sides of her breast, “What do you want?” Asking with a grin, her fangs poking behind her upper lip. 

Seeing the Bloodkeeper’s clothes almost all out, her lingerie revealed. “I want you….  _ Right _ .  _ Now _ .” Her voice almost sounding out of breath. 

Then slowly, Kamilah unbuttons her white shirt revealing her torso, wearing her usual bra, but Samantha always loved how she looks, the body she craves. After, she slides against her, now her face just inches closer to hers. Kamilah’s hot breath hits her, “Tell me you want it.  _ Again _ ..” 

“ _ Please _ ….”Samantha responds, her eyes showing her plea, her chest heaving up and down against the Senior Vampire.

Giving a quick quirk of the corner of her lip, she leans her mouth forward, connecting them against the Newborn’s, then slipping her tongue in between her lips, Samantha lets her mouth open as she circles her arms around the Egyptian vampire’s neck, bringing her tongue swirl around Kamilah’s. Both tasting each other, making humming noises of enjoyment for moments. 

Samantha slips one of her hands down to Kamilah’s pants, Kamilah barely give her attention to it, letting her unbutton it, “Someone is being greedy.” Glancing down and then back to face Samantha with a sly grin. 

“I can be very impatient.” The Bloodkeeper Vampire responds, sounding naughty. 

After taking off Kamilah’s pants, Kamilah wraps Samantha’s legs around her waist, then goes down, caressing her cheeks to give her a lingering kiss before back inches away for air. “You so greedy.” Then kissing her back again, snaking one of her hands down between her legs, moving the fabric away, stroking her. 

Samantha opens her mouth, throwing her head back against the pillow, “Ahh! Kamilah...” 

“That’s it say my name. Say it again.” Her stroking continues, but except much slower and teasingly. Then lowers her head, flicking her tongue on the hollow of Samantha’s throat on her neck. “I want you to beg it.” Kissing down to her breasts, then her stomach. Now her mouth just in between her legs. Samantha’s legs slung over her shoulders, red eyes stare back at each other, Kamilah waiting now for her response.

Groaning in impatience, couldn’t resist, she yells out, “Kamilah! Ugh…. Please… You’re my Queen.” She states, her red eyes darken with desire. “I want you…. So bad.”

“Good Girl.” Leaning close, Kamilah’s tongue licking against Samantha’s core. The Newborn’s back arches off the mattress, her mouth opens down, feeling like she couldn’t breathe as a loud moan comes out of her, her legs tightening around Kamilah’s shoulders, her head in between, feeling Kamilah licking and sucking. 

“Kamilah! Ahh!” Samantha blurts out, grabbing a hold on the bed’s headboard behind her head with one of her hands and the other grabs a hold of Kamilah hair on the back, bringing her closer, “More...”

“Mmm...” She says as she continues her oral assault on her, taking a hold of her backside, keeping a hold on her in place, pressing her face close as possible.

Not stopping, sliding her tongue, thrusting it into her core, causing Samantha start screaming, knowing she’s about to release, “Kamilah… I’m… I’m gonna-”

As more desires burning inside their bodies Kamilah gaze lovingly at Samantha both eyes locked with each other, hand moves closer, reaching Samantha lips kissing her lover endlessly, and down to her jaw and finally brushing kisses against the side of Samantha’s neck, hand cupping her expose beautiful breast, giving a massage down to her tummy, then traveling lower near the waistline. Samantha didn't waste any time as she gives the pleasure back, eagerly touches the beautiful body of the vampire Queen as she caresses the smooth skin. Kamilah’s leg moves up towards Samantha’s center, brushing teasingly Samantha’s moaned. 

Then Kamilah hands move down squeeze her lover's buttocks, and pulling her closer, kissing, sucking and biting Samantha’s lower lip. 

As electricity intensified inside the room as two vampires trying to devour each other, rapid breaths and loud sounds echoed inside the room. Silence comes after a long hour of sweet punishment. When Lily knocks, the door...

“Samantha! Are you okay” A knock on the door makes Kamilah and Samantha jolt in surprise. “Are you home?” A voice behind the door.

“Wha-What Lily? I’m here.” Samantha breathing heavily, barely able to answer from whatever breath she still had inside. 

Light spills below the door, along with a shadow, “Well I heard loud noises. Sounds like there’s a hurricane in your room.”

“Don’t worry. I got home a while ago and I’m fine.” Responding more clearer and louder to Lily as she leans on her elbows. Kamilah hops back on Samantha’s body on top of her, covering her after she turns her head to the door, almost like she’s guarding.

After a moment of silence, “Oh good, just tell the hurricane to finish up and go home.” Then hearing steps sounding softer, fading, knowing Lily is walking away.

The two vampires laughed as Kamilah planting kisses on Samantha’s forehead and the vampire queen slides down beside her lover and cuddling each other. 

Kamilah lovingly caresses the bloodkeeper’s cheek while her arm underneath Samantha’s head, holding her close. She opens her mouth as she talks, “ You are so amazing… Ummm lying here beside you, it feels so safe. I used to be distant.. Holding all my feelings inside... But you show me that I don’t need to hide my emotions.. With you I can be myself... Every time your beautiful hazel eyes laid on me, I constantly feel like I've always known you, darling. I desire to live my life with you, being by my side.” Her voice is deep, solemn and sweet music to Samantha’s ear, .

Samantha looks at Kamilah face lovingly, touching her lips with her thumb and speaks “ Kamilah, you always make me fluster... There’s just so much I want to say.  _ You  _ make me feel safe, it’s good we be ourselves, especially together. I’m just glad… that I found someone to be with. I like the woman you are. I just hope I can be at least half of the woman you deserve…. Be good enough for you.” Then her eyes narrow down, a thought went into her head, guilt forming inside, then gently grips onto Kamilah’s hand that was caressing her cheek, “I’m sorry I kissed Serafine… I guess the drink got to me…. I really don’t have any romantic feelings for her.”

Kamilah sighs, then using her hand to move Samantha’s head to face her in the eyes, “I’ll admit, I felt… I didn’t want to share. I just wanted you for myself ...”

“So, you were jealous?” She asks as the corner of the Bloodkeeper’s lips quirk upward and an eyebrow raises. “But didn’t you hook up with Serafine?”

The Senior Vampire sighs, rolling her eyes, “I guess I felt… Possessive on you. What I had with her happened centuries ago.” Her thumb traces across her cheek like drawing out every detail of Samantha’s face. “You’re all that I wanted… I just hope… I’m all that you want.”

The Newborn Vampire nestles against Egyptian’s chest, can hear heartbeat, humming in approval, “I’m yours remember…?” Her arm drapes over Kamilah’s waist, her eyes looking upward at brown orbs.

“And..  _ I _ am yours.” Kamilah states, like making a declaration to her. Then giving eachother one more lingering kiss that lasted what felt like an eternity to them, their bodies pressed closer together from whatever space left before drifting off into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, i'm back to writing. I hope you enjoy and Part 2 is coming up soon. I was asked if there's gonna be one more chapter in Blood Bounded Series. Honestly i'm currently planning to make one more chapter, but it will take a while because I am busy with other projects but eventually i'll post one more chapter so please be patient. I hope you all enjoy Holidays and incoming Bloodbound Holiday Special!


End file.
